Source:Twitterfest Summary 9 November 2010
From Theoryland: Matthías Páll on Twitter 8 November 2010 How many rounds are there in the Age of Legends game sha'rah? Brandon MAFO Maria I can't answer that MAFO off the top of my head. John Lewis on Twitter 8 November 2010 Where those fellas in red veils? Human or Shadowspawn? Brandon RAFO. Ashiya Kapadi on Twitter 8 November 2010 Who on earth is Nakomi? Brandon RAFO. I'm leaving that one open to interpretation. Shivam Bhatt on Twitter 8 November 2010 Ch. 48-49. - was that all in Jordan's notes? So so sad and dark! Brandon I'm avoiding answering questions about what was specifically in the notes and what wasn't, for now. Shivam Ok, well, can you comment on your own feelings of those chapters, as a fan? Brandon Awesome but very disturbing. As a fan, they're discomforting. Linda Sandström on Twitter 8 November 2010 Are Aviendha's children conceived naturally or are they a consequence of something Power-related Rand and Aviendha do together? Brandon RAFO. Jeff Edde on Twitter 8 November 2010 The names for kids in Aviendha's vision: Were they from the notes for Outtrigger books? Or written up by you? Brandon I'll answer that specifically after the books are all out. Brian Cayen on Twitter 8 November 2010 You've said in the past that Aviendha's voice was one the hardest for you to write....is this still the case? BrandonIt still takes the longest to prepare for, but it is no longer as difficult as it was. Matt Williams on Twitter 8 November 2010 Was the fog in The Path of Daggers during the fight between Toram Riatin and Rand a bubble of evil or did Fain control the fog? Brandon RAFO Ty Margheim on Twitter 8 November 2010 What did we miss that would have told us who killed Asmodean? Brandon I don't think people missed it. RJ said it was obvious, and many guessed it correctly. So I'd say they got it. Brandon If you ask on a fan site, they can get you the 'Sherlock Holmes' style investigation of the subject. It is right. Matt Hatch on Twitter 8 November 2010 Was Asmodean killed with balefire? Brandon I will see if I can give additional details. I'll ask Maria and Harriet for their read. Xarra on Twitter 8 November 2010 You said at a book tour that we'd seen Demandred lots already - is this true? Has he been 'on screen' in Towers of Midnight? Brandon I was being jokey on that one, meaning the times he's appeared as himself or been referenced as himself. Brandon I have not answered if we've seen him 'In disguise' yet. Or I didn't intend to. Might have sounded that way. Matt Hatch on Twitter 8 November 2010 Is Logain working for Demandred? Brandon Oh, you KNEW I was going to RAFO that one. Matt How often does Demandred contemplate killing Moridin? BrandonLess than the other Chosen. He is focused on Rand. He contemplates Moridin, but mostly he wants Rand. sleepinghour on Twitter 8 November 2010 Who is the best swordsman in WoT right now? Lan, Galad, or Gawyn? Brandon Lan. Then Galad. Then Gawyn. Gawyn is luckier than he thinks he is. Adam Stillwaggon on Twitter 8 November 2010 Who was bringing the Trollocs through the Portal Stone to attack Perrin and the Whitecloaks? Brandon RAFO. Brian Cayen on Twitter 8 November 2010 I can't figure it out....what was the "little thing" that was missed books 4-6? Brandon End of Chapter 55. Matthías Páll on Twitter 8 November 2010 Will we see more from Shara or the Land of the Madmen? Brandon RJ said there would be no major action in Shara. He was uncertain on Madmen. Spencer Pranger on Twitter 8 November 2010 Why is Hoid trying to restore the Pattern? Brandon Lol. Hoid has no involvement in anything WoT. Matthías Páll on Twitter 8 November 2010 Who is your favorite character, and why? Brandon Perrin, because I feel like him most of the time. Ty Margheim on Twitter 8 November 2010 Are the prophecies competing a la The Belgariad (by David Eddings), or are they complementary? Brandon Not competing like The Belgariad, and certainly not intelligent like in The Belgariad. Brandon Some may be interpreted wrong, others may be recorded wrong, but there is not a this/that nature to them. Luke Piper on Twitter 8 November 2010 Which character kept you up at night worrying the most? Brandon Rand. In both books. pmisir on Twitter 8 November 2010 Re: A Memory of Light, I hope there'll be tons more Tuon/Seanchan? Brandon There will be more than there was in Towers of Midnight. Matt Hatch on Twitter 8 November 2010 Did Verin know the weave to hide her channeling ability from being detected by another female channeler? Maria Simons Sneaky sneaky Verin knew a lot. And that's all I have to say at the moment. Category:Interaction with Fans